Rest In Peace and Fly Away
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: “…Sasuke, if everything doesn’t turn out right….please stay my heart.” “….One day it’ll just give up to its predator just like the dove did." SasuNaru. Character death..


So this is the way it goes…this is the life he has chosen for himself. He should have done something anything to get out of it. But here I am long forgotten and alone. I am alone in this world. He left me. He shouldn't have. With a tear slipping down my cheek I kneel at the ground and look up at the crystal blue sky and on word escapes me…

**Naruto's POV**

"Neh, Sasuke?" I called poking him in the shoulder.

"Hn?" He acknowledged me with a nod…but still he stared at nothing and everything.

"….Will you still be my heart?" I ask softly, this catches him off guard and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"…What none since are you spewing now, dobe?" He questions raising a thin-black brow.

"…It's just I've been wondering lately, about a lot of things." I answered laying on the grass while putting my arms under my head as a pillow sort of.

"That's not very good for you to wonder I mean. You know how that turns out right?" He smirked but smiled at me at the same time. To his amazement I didn't rise to the bate, instead I stared at the vast blue sky above us.

"…Sasuke, if everything doesn't turn out right….please stay my heart." I repeat flicking my eyes to the meadow watching the cool wind wisp the long stalks of grass back and fourth. It's moments like these, that I enjoy spending my time with Sasuke. I look up at the sky again and see a bird flit across the blue hues of the sky, "…Look Sasuke, the bird is free." I whisper ever so softly and smile indifferently.

"…Naruto, is something the matter?" He finally asks, he's worried but he wont admit it…he has to much to pride within himself.

"Everything and nothing." I simply reply bent on watching the sky instead of answering him.

"Naruto." His voice is tight…I've already frustrated him.

I finally flicked my blue gems at Sasuke, "Neh, Sasuke if the plan is to fail….what will you do?" He blinks at my question, "Will you still carry out your plan to kill your…brother?"

"Yes I will still carry out the assassination." He all but growled the malice leaked in his words, "I do not plan on letting him get _away _with killing the entire Uchiha clan!" He answers and I look at the sky again….it seems endless and ageless…I wonder.

"Is it really necessary to spill more blood…on our earth?" I asked ever so softly, "Don't you think that if you kill someone…it could cause a chain reaction? And what if there was a reason behind the killings of the Uchiha clan?" I ask softly. My eyes never left the sky….it's like I'm watching waiting for something.

"…I refuse to believe…" He murmurs, "Naruto, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I've just been wondering about a lot of things recently."

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Everything and nothing." I reply with the same answer; much to his distain.

"Damn it Naruto!" He growls and pulls me in a sitting position, "You will _not _leave _me_ in the dark. Tell me or so help me…" He let the threat hang in the air.

I spotted the bird again; the dove the purist of them all, "…Look at the bird…it looks free doesn't it?" He nods, "…But you see even if a bird is free…it still isn't."

"…What do you mean?"

"The bird, any bird, have to always watch it's back always. Never know when you'll be shot down, captured and thrown in a cage, or being eaten by a much bigger creature-"

"Birds are free though look at the way it sores."

I glance at the bird, then its surroundings, "You see to be truly free it means to have no bonds nothing to hold you back and not be burdened by anyone." I kept my gaze steady on the dove, "I watch said bird when I'm alone…it's such a sad thing. I've watched its friends families all be taken away from it. Whether it be captured or killed…it doesn't matter its such a sad thing." I let out a soft sigh, "You see…I sometime think its me when I watch the bird; being constantly alone, always watching over my shoulder, and seeing many friends taken from me-"

"You're not alone Naruto."

I continue ignoring his comment, "I see the bird with its kind….it's an outcast like me. Though I can't understand why. It looks the same and breaths the same; yet it's an outcast. I see no flaws nothing to separate it from its kind." I pause then continue, "It's just an outcast for sake of being an outcast." I spot an eagle locking onto the dove…the purist of them all. The chase is swift, fast, and over in less than a minute the bird is caught, "….One day it'll just give up to its predator just like the dove did. Maybe I now know why the caged birds sing…" I murmured finally taking my gaze off the vast vibrant blue sky; to look at the field of flowers.

"Naruto, that's pretty deep for an idiot." He lifts my chin so he can look into my eyes, "I hope you don't believe that you are alone because you are not." He says softly touching my cheek affectionately.

I give him a small smile, at least he's trying to cheer me up. No matter how many friends you have...you can always feel alone, "…Sasuke if everything turns out wrong, please stay my heart." I repeat softly and lay my head in the nape of his neck. He doesn't say anything maybe because he doesn't understand what I mean. Heh, sometimes I don't understand either. He leans against the giant weeping willow tree comfortably with me.

_These are the moments I cherish most_.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

We are in our meadow again, by ourselves, enjoying the calm scenery, "Naruto." I say softly and he looks at me with his blue eyes. After the incident where he went on about birds and him…he hasn't done anything Narutoish related. It's him but not him. He still enjoys his ramen, his horrendous orange clothes, and still has his obnoxious personality, but it's different in a way.

"Yeah?" He asks ever so softly.

"…I've been thinking about what you said…about the birds not being free. It makes sense to me." I say honestly, running a hand threw his soft blond hair.

"It does?" He blinks at me curiously before giving me his full undivided attention, "Tell me, teme."

"Except my…explanation will be different." I pause and he just nods. "You know when you said 'Maybe now I know why the caged bird sings?'."

"Yes…but-" I silenced him with one look.

"….I think we both have different perspectives on this." I sigh trying to get my thoughts around. I looked at the sky…it calms me somehow and maybe I understand why he always look at the vibrant blue hue, "…Sometimes I feel like a caged bird. You're trapped by the person who trapped you, holding you hostage…with no plans of ever letting you go; unless you die, except it, or is killed by said person. You watch the other free birds fly by in the open vast blue sky…and you watch them hoping for freedom, but you know you can never get it. So the bird opens its beak to sing…sing of freedom." I smile nostalgic.

"….Sasuke." He touches my cheek softly and warmly, "You'll stay my heart…won't you?" He asks once more.

I'm always puzzled with what that means…but somehow deep down…maybe I do know what it means. "Yeah I'll stay your heart…but stay mine too…alright?"

"Always and forever." He places a chaste kiss on my lips and I crack a small smile.

I touch his cheek as well and pull him closer, "….For the caged bird…there's always one that keeps its notice. The one that it envies wants to be like. The one it wants to catch up to…but knows in its heart that it can't. So he steps on his dreams; sings still for freedom, sings for that one bird to be his light….but knows it won't happen. He's always trapped in the same cage with it's master; holding him back from the light…"

"Maybe if the bird lets some of the malevolence go…the light could catch it." He smiles before retracting his hands in order to put his head on my chest.

I let an indifferent expression grace my cool calm collected face _Yeah if only. _I thought resting my back. on the rough bark of the weeping willow. The tree is sort of ironic to me….because inside I'm sure both of us are weeping silently.

* * *

We are once more back at our private meadow and Naruto is quiet…but a different quiet not the good quiet but the bad quiet. I nudge him with my elbow, "…Dobe, what's the matter?" I asked raising a suspicious brow.

"..I-I well…" He stopped talking and sat up. He was laying on the grass and I was on my side watching him, "…..I think it might fall apart now." He mumbled looking at the sky again.

I sat up too, confused, "…Naruto, what's the matter?" I'm starting to get worried by his nostalgic expression.

"….I-I well you see…I did something stupid. But I did it because I wanted you to be free from the cage and fallow me to the light…but heh well it didn't turn out right." He replied and I can see the tears slipping down his tan cheeks, "But its for the better I think."

I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to turn and look at me, "Tell me what happened." I had an edge in my voice, an edge that everyone knows to be serious and to actually tell me what's going on.

He looks back at the sky, "Another bird is out." He mumbles and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at him. The one thing I've known about Naruto is that when he's this upset…yelling at him never works….hell even looking a bit annoyed doesn't work. So I have to take this slow.

"….Naruto." I say as calmly as I could master….but still a slight edge slipped out.

He wipes the tear's away, "It's not as bad as you think. It's just I'm afraid it's falling apart now." Naruto repeats still gazing at the bird…I assumed.

"What's falling apart, Naru?" I repeated in a very sincere voice….even using the nickname I gave him. It's a name a use rarely, only use it when I'm very concerned or being sincere to my words.

"….I'm afraid the dove has finally given up." He says quietly, "See Sasuke, the dove is finally captured by the eagle."

I let out a sigh of frustration. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of Naruto…so even though I resented my decision I dropped it…only for his sake, "Alright, if you don't want to talk its fine. I won't make you."

He smiles at me, grabs my hand, and stands up pulling me with him, "Let's get closer to the field." He says softly and starts pulling me toward the field of flowers; that happens to be by a nice little pond…and big stalks of grass, "Beautiful isn't it?" He asks suddenly, "This will always be our spot….secret spot forever and ever. I'm glad we found it. I'm sure you and I will cherish it forever, right?"

"Yeah…it's where I took you remember?" I smirked suggestively and snaked an arm around his slender waist and pulled him close. I smirked even more when Naruto turned a lovely shade of red.

"How could I forget…it was our first time. Though I don't see why we couldn't do it on a bed…" He sighs but wrapped his soft arms around my neck contently, "Please…whatever happens you'll forever stay my heart, right?"

I kissed his forehead, lovingly, "Yes, Naruto I will. Why do you sound so worried?" I asked softly.

"No reason." He smiled sadly and concern started showing on my face and I visibly tighten my hold on his small lithe body, "Neh, Sasuke I'm glad I'm with you!" He says energetically.

I rolled my eyes, "That's good…I wouldn't want you to get bored of me." I smiled and very carefully I placed my lips on his own plump pink lips. It started out innocent enough but my dominating side took over and before I could stop myself…I turned the kiss heated. But it wasn't the dominating, harsh, or seductive kind of kiss. It was the nice simple, passionate, sweet, and romantic kiss. I pulled him tighter to me as to deepen the kiss; he didn't complain, considering the fact that he was also trying to pull me closer and tighter to him. It is weird the way Naruto is kissing me. I do feel the love behind his kiss I do…but it's like he's trying to make it last…almost as if this might be our last kiss. Which is weird because I'll always be with him.

A sharp gasp of pain from Naruto broke me from my thoughts and I opened my eyes, "Did...I hurt you?" I asked slowly looking his face over with concern. I didn't see anything wrong with his mouth…so it couldn't be that I hurt him while kissing him.

"Neh, Sasky….it's really going to fall apart now." He said in a pained voice. I was starting to get very concerned for _my_ blond, yes _my_ blond, "It's to late now." He gasped in pain and for some reason he started coughing up blood.

"Naruto!" I shouted and pulled away just in time to see a katana, red with my loves blood, being pulled out of him slowly deliberately. He started to collapse and I caught him before he could do so, gently laying him on the grass.

"He's gone now. What a nescience." A cruel voice spat, "I'm sure Orochimaru won't mind."

I slowly looked up fire burning in my eyes, "Kabuto." I said deadly calm. I glared at the silver-hair man in front of me and I grit my teeth. I was beyond angry…words can't describe how angry I was. I looked at my blond lover and more raw hard emotions coursed threw my body to many that I couldn't comprehend, "I will kill you." I hissed my eyes turned on, "I swear with my blade I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You!" I spat my body feeling up with pure hatred for the glasses-wearing dead-man. Before I new it my vision turned red and that's all I saw red complete red.

I snapped out of whatever the hell that was to find Kabuto shredded and ripped apart. His limbs are scattered here and there. My heavy breathing slowed and I dropped my katana onto the ground, "…..I wish I could put you back together because I would kill you again. You sorry son of a bitch!" I hissed deadly calm, trying my hardest to not attack the already dead Kabuto.

I turned, however, remembering my blond lover and in one movement I am by his side. I cradled him to my chest, "Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." I repeated my voice is cracking and warm hot tears are sliding down my face and onto my Naruto, "Is this what you meant?" I asked desperately, "Is this what you meant by it's all over now." I continued talking holding the blond so close to me so very close., "God, what did you do? You didn't have to do this. I was content just watching you from afar."

A small groan made me look down Naruto's eyes open slightly, "…Sa…su…ke….?" He moaned out blinking his eyes, "..Heh…I really messed up this time." He coughed.

"No you didn't. Kyuubi will heal you in no time." I replied desperately. My heart it hurt so much. It just hurt like a part of me just died. I'm an Uchiha! I shouldn't have these feelings…I'm a cold heartless killer. But…Naruto...Naruto was so special to me. So very special. The only one that made me feel like I wasn't alone, "Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." I chanted again…like maybe me calling his name would actually help him.

"…Not….this…time..." He murmured and tentatively lifted up his right hand to gently caress my cheek before he cupped it, "Looks like the eagl-" He started coughing again, "Eagle got me…uh Sasky?"

"No Kyuubi can heal you. He is the nine-tailed fox…he should be able to heal you." I said helplessly. You have no idea how much it pains me…knowing I can do nothing to save him. My other heart is here…dying in my arms and I can't do anything to stop it from happening, "Oh god Naruto…what did you do?" I demanded tears still leaking they just would not stop.

"…I-I was taking you to the light." He answered simply, "…See the bird can fly free if it wants now."

"No…I w-was per-perfectly fine just watching you from m-my cage." I stammered closing my right hand over his hand touching my cheek, "You can't give up. What will Gaara, Sakura, Kiba, Shikimaru, Neji, and…the rest say about this? You have friends you have a family you're not alone." I said desperately

"…Silly this isn't about them…it's about…you…" His voice got considerably quieter, "Stay….my…heart….forever….kay…..?….." He asked before his eyes slid shut and his body went slack.

"I promised you already." I said heartbrokenly. I lowered my hand…and his soft hands felly silently back down. I lifted his head to my chest with my free hand. My body start shaking with sobs, "Naruto." I murmured over and over again.

Hours and hours flew by as I held onto my dead lover. He is no longer warm…he is so cold to the touch. I feel empty now. My tears stopped long ago….because maybe finally I ran out of tears to cry. I looked down at his lifeless face…he has such a peaceful look on his face. So serenity and soft, "…Naruto…you made me feel unalone. But with you gone…" My voice shook and before I new it I am crying again. _Guess I didn't run out._ I thought bitterly.

I set his lifeless body onto the soft grass…that is now tainted with Kabuto's blood. Not Naruto's…his is to pure to taint anything. I kissed his cold lips one last time before standing up and looking at the now beautiful starry night. I looked at our weeping willow, "That's where I'll burry you Naruto…" I said softly, "Under our weeping willow." I picked up his weightless body and walked over to the weeping willow and laid him down again.

It took a while but I dug a deep enough hole for him, "…I-I can't believe I'm burying you." I whispered bitterly, "You tried to save me Naruto…" I easily lifted up his body and with one last kiss on the forehead and mouth; set him gently in his grave. I carefully took of his necklaces; the one I bought him and the other Tsunade gave him and put them around my own neck. Finally I put a blanket over his body and with a shaky hand I began shoveling the dirt over…Naruto's lifeless body.

So this is the way it goes…this is the life he has chosen for himself. He should have done something anything to get out of it. But here I am long forgotten and alone. I am alone in this world. He left me. He shouldn't have. With a tear slipping down my cheek I kneel at the ground and look up at the crystal blue sky and on word escapes me:

"Naruot."

I gazed at the sky and saw a dove only to look away…to much emotions I could barley handle them. I had made a made-shif tombstone and wrote his name on it. I stood up and said a few words before finally departing.

"Rest in peace and fly away." It's bitter the way I said it.

**Fin~**

**

* * *

**

**Authors notes: **

…Well that was an interesting write. I hoped you liked it and I hoped it pulled at your heart strings. Erm I not very good at writing deaths…so I hope it was okay. And yes Sasuke was severely out of character…but come he's madly in love with Naruto. What the hell would you do…if erm the love of your life was killed in front of you?

It's probably confusing, uh? Well it's confusing to me to sometimes so don't even worry about it. They were talking about birds because it represented their life's. Naruto losing people he cared about….him always having to watch his back. Y'know same old same old. As for Sasuke it represents the hold Orochimaru has on him and how revenge has basically taken over him. You can read more into it be my guest. There is hidden meaning behind some words, so have fun! ^.~

I bet you all are wondering what 'Please stay my heart means', right?

Well it's a very deep, almost an alternative take on the phrase 'I love you'. Except asking someone to be their 'light' or 'beacon' in many situations, present or future. Well sorta like that. It's hard to describe it anymore…but it is an alternative way of saying 'I love you' but it means something else. Just can't describe it. But if you can go for it!

Yeah the piece 'Rest In Peace and Fly Away, by: Sugizo' inspired me to write this. You should go to you tube or something and look it up. It's very beautiful. =*

Anyways Read&Review please!

~Lovely out.

Ps.: To people reading my 'Mysterious Circumstances.' erm…heh don't worry the first chapter is almost finished. It's very long to. So hopefully it'll make up for the long wait I'm giving you guys. =D

Pps: I'm also aware that is going to be spelling errors and mistakes. But grammar, puncation, and spelling aren't my strongest points…so forgive me.


End file.
